L'Amour plus fort que la Mort
by Markhan
Summary: Et si Derek Hale, blessé par les femmes, ne cherchait-il pas du réconfort auprès d'un homme ? RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES.
1. Prologue

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Derek Hale se morfondait, seul, dans son QG. Il repensait aux derniers événements survenus depuis quelques temps. Jennifer, le Darach séduisant, l'avait manipulé, trompé, jouant avec ses sentiments et l'aguichant de ses charmes magiques afin de l'aveugler. Ce qu'il avait été stupide de l'écouter ! Il s'était offert à elle, pensant enfin avoir trouvé sa moitié, son âme sœur, celle qui le comprenait mieux que personne et qui serait toujours là pour lui, fidèle, à ses côtés, pour l'écouter et le soutenir. Il pensait vraiment avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie, lui qui avait été blessé en amour et qui avait refusé jusque là d'aimer, et même de montrer le moindre sentiment, la moindre émotion. Il venait pour toujours de refermer sa carapace. Il s'était laissé faire, et elle avait mis en danger sa Meute. Et en avait heureusement payé le prix fort, grâce à Peter, Dieu soit loué ! Mais elle n'était pas la seule femme qui s'était servi de lui. Kate Argent, la Chasseuse de Loups, avait fait semblant de l'aimer pour mieux massacrer sa famille, alors qu'il était encore au lycée. Presque tous les membres de la famille Hale avaient péris dans l'incendie du manoir familial. Et Derek se souvenait aussi de sa première petite-amie, qu'il avait dû lui-même tuer, pour abréger ses souffrances. Il avait tué une innocente, commis un meurtre injuste qui, non seulement resta marqué par la présence de ses yeux de loup d'un bleu électrique, mais aussi par son apathie et sa misanthropie. Sa famille n'était plus, et les quelques membres restant s'étaient entre- déchirés. Son oncle Peter avait tué sa sœur Laura pour devenir un Alpha, lui-même avait été contraint de l'anéantir ensuite pour sauver les siens, et son autre sœur Cora et lui n'étaient pas particulier les plus complices des frères. Quant à sa meute, c'était la même chose. Lui avait perdu ses pouvoirs d'Alpha pour sauver sa sœur, alors que son Bêta Scott McCall, lui, était devenu un Alpha ! Pire encore, un Véritable Alpha, le premier depuis des siècles, encore plus fort que les Alpha ordinaires ! Deux de ses loups étaient morts, son oncle n'avait plus refait surface après avoir quitté la Meute et tué Jennifer, Allison, la petite-amie de Scott et accessoirement aussi la nièce de Kate Argent, avait quitté Scott, qui s'était effondré, pour sortir avec l'un des loups de la Meute, Isaac, un ami de Scott. Quand celui-ci l'apprit, il lui fit clairement comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas et Isaac, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde se mettre à dos le nouveau puissant Alpha, qui de plus ne se contrôlait pas, mit fin à leur relation et celle-ci quitta la ville avec son père. Scott, lui, s'était trouvé une nouvelle petite-amie : Kira, une nouvelle au lycée de Beacon Hills. Sauf qu'elle découvrit la vérité sur lui et s'enfuit. Avant d'être éventrée sauvagement par un loup. Depuis lors, Scott était inconsolable et tentait tant bien que mal de noyer son chagrin en s'occupant au cabinet vétérinaire du Docteur Deaton, un ami de longue et très renseigné sur les loups, où il travaillait désormais à temps plein et passait le plus clair de son temps, négligeant totalement son meilleur ami Stiles. Les deux loups jumeaux, récemment intégrés à la Meute, ne passait que peu de temps au QG, lors des urgences ou des missions, puisqu'ils étaient en couple. L'un deux l'était avec la Banshee de la Meute, Lydia, une amie de Stiles, qui du coup n'était pas souvent là. En somme, il ne restait souvent que Derek et Stiles au QG, occupés chacun de leurs côtés ou travaillant ensembles sur des recherches. Ce qui noua entre eux une certaine complicité, qu'aucun des deux, jamais, n'aurait avouée.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que la situation était ainsi, avec une ambiance très pesante. Pour essayer d'arranger les choses, Stiles fit passer en secret un message, prétextant qu'il était de la part de Derek, les invitant pour un week-end au QG, afin de tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans sa Meute. Et bien sûr, il leur interdit à tous d'en parler à celui-ci avant ladite soirée. Tous vinrent, à l'heure, même Scott, qui pour l'occasion avait fait l'effort d'afficher un sourire, sans joie, ce que tous remarquèrent et en furent peinés, même plus tard l'austère Derek. Chacun mit ses problèmes et ses peines de côté et ils frappèrent comme un seul à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du loup lorsqu'il vit débarquer toute sa Meute, faisant semblant d'aller bien, même si chacun savait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher le mal profond. Derek, choqué, demanda des explications.

Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous ici ? Dit-il agacé.

Bah, tu nous a invités, répondit Scott laconiquement, comme si c'était une évidence, ce qui l'était pour tous, sauf pour Derek, qui n'était pas au courant de la supercherie de Stiles.

Stiles nous a dit que tu nous invitais pour calmer les tensions, apaiser la situation, rajouta Lydia, sans tact, pensant qu'il était nécessaire de préciser ceci et n'ayant pas pensé que Derek s'en prendrait alors à Stiles.

Ce qu'il fit. Il le plaqua contre le mur et grogna, tout en l'insultant de tous les noms possibles. Scott, Isaac, et les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan lui demandèrent de se calmer. Derek se transforma alors et tenta de s'en prendre à eux, qui se métamorphosèrent à leur tour. Ce fut un duel sans merci. Et même si Derek avait envoyé Isaac au tapis, il savait, comme tout le monde présents dans le salon qu'il ne pourrait rien contre un Véritable Alpha, aussi jeune soit-il, et contre deux Alpha accomplis, sous forme Voltron de surcroît, multipliant par deux leur force, agilité, adresse, rapidité, sens et réflexes. Il devait fuir, mais avant, il fit quelque chose qui stupéfia tout le monde. Il attrapa Stiles en le griffant profondément, le mordit à la carotide jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide presque de son sang, et le projeta au mur avec une violence inouïe, rare même pour lui. Puis il sauta au-dessus d'eux et s'enfuit dans les bois et la nuit, éclairée par un croissance de lune. En le voyant courir, Scott remarqua l'astre nocturne. _Ce n'est même pas la pleine lune_, pensa-t-il. Derek avait vraiment franchi les limites, mais pire que tout, il n'y avait aucune explication à cela.


	2. Transition

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Derek cessa sa course en plein milieu de la forêt, là où il était sûr que personne ne le trouverait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que qui que ce soit vienne le chercher. Il devait se calmer. Il tenta de réguler sa respiration, adossé contre un arbre, mais rien n'y fit : plus il repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire, plus il se maudissait et plus son rythme cardiaque accélérait. A ce rythme là, il allait non seulement finir par avoir un infarctus (si c'était possible chez les loups) mais aussi par attirer sa Meute. Il frappa l'arbre comme si c'était lui, hurlant à la nuit sa douleur, son désespoir, et murmurant un pardon adressé à Stiles, plus sincère et profond qu'il ne l'a jamais fait.

De son côté, Stiles, porté jusqu'à la première chambre par Scott et Isaac, luttait entre la vie et la mort. Il souffrait, hurlait, transpirait à grosses gouttes. Mais le pire était que même s'ils avaient réussi à drainer le poison des griffures, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'évacuer celui de la morsure, le pire. Cela signifiait une chose, que tous redoutaient, et qu'ils savaient maintenant irréparable : Stiles allait devenir un loup-garou !

Chacun se relaya toute la journée et la nuit à son chevet, l'hydratant souvent, le calmant lors de ses crises de plus en plus proches, longues et terribles. Ils craignaient tous d'avoir à lui révéler l'atroce nouvelle qui, ils s'en doutaient, le traumatiserait. Lui-même était le premier à affirmer qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un loup, et sincèrement, les autres durent admettre qu'il était certes un génie, mais qu'en mission, il était faible et donc un poids. Cependant, jamais aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu qu'il se transforme, surtout à cause des douleurs innommables qu'il fallait endurer. Et comme la pleine lune était dans deux jours, tout le monde redoutait le pire pour lui. Pour eux. Pour les autres.

Aucun signe de l'Alpha cependant. Enfin, il n'était plus à proprement parler Alpha, mais diriger toujours sa Meute (il fallait bien un chef) et était le plus vieux, le plus expérimenté et le plus fort. Il y aurait bien eu les frères jumeaux, mais aucun des deux n'avait manifesté l'envie de prendre la relève, et étaient de toute façon très peu au QG avec les autres loups en ce moment. Quant à Scott, non seulement il refusait, mais en plus, il était encore trop incontrôlable et influencé par sa nature lupine, qui prenait le dessus lorsqu'il lâchait la bride à ses émotions, et la laisser le dominer. Ce qui était à la fois bien et mal pour un loup.

L'Alpha réapparut peu avant le lever du soleil, le lendemain, qui coïncida avec le réveil de Stiles. Tous le foudroyèrent du regard, mais un seul grognement de sa part, réputation oblige, leur cloua le bec. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, où il avait senti l'odeur de Stiles. Celui-ci, justement, avait demandé à Lydia, à ses côtés, de l'appeler. Elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds (il appelait quand même son agresseur!), puis avait accepté à contrecœur de lui faire plaisir. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à torse avec Derek, et le contourna sans un mot ni un regard. Le loup entra, ferma la porte, et s'assit auprès de Stiles, le visage face à la fenêtre pour ne pas voir la haine dans son regard. Il pensait qu'il était en colère, qu'il le détestait. Il n'en était rien.

Stiles, écoute, je...commença-t-il.

Tais-toi et écoutes-moi, s'il te plaît ! Le coupa-t-il.

Derek le regarda, le dévisagea, fasciné. C'était bien le premier, et la première fois qu'il osait l'interrompre. Mais son ton n'était pas froid et dur, comme l'aurait pensé le lycanthrope, ou comme le sien, mais chaleureux. Il lui sourit, un vrai sourire chaud, de joie. Étrangement, cela toucha le loup en plein cœur et celui-ci lui sourit à son tour, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire pour la première fois. Ils étaient gênés, et Derek en eut presque une larme. Il se détourna, se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Stiles le retint par le bras et le força à se rasseoir, face à lui, toujours tenu. Cette proximité leur fit du bien, tout en trouvant cela un peu bizarre.

Je n'ai pas fini, mon petit loup, dit-il, une pointe d'humour et un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui provoquèrent un vrai et grand sourire chez le loup sauvage. Derek ressentit quelque chose de non-identifiable au plus profond de son être, et perdant ses mots, il ne dit rien.

Je ne t'en veux pas, et je te pardonne.

Alors, là, Derek était vraiment assommé. Instinctivement, il serra Stiles dans ses bras, mais quand celui-ci renforça sa prise, il grogna, et s'en alla. Au moment où Scott, s'inquiétant un peu pour son ami de cet entretien si long, montait voir ce qui se passait. Il le trouva, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et quand il lui demanda ce qu'il avait, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait vu en Derek ce qu'aucun autre n'avait vu, restant sur cette réponse évasive, et laissant un Scott pantois tandis qu'il descendait pour rejoindre ses amis, qui l'acclamèrent et le prirent dans leurs bras. Derek, de son côté, s'était renfermé dans un livre, tout en ne ratant rien de la scène. A ce moment de tendresse, son loup intérieur ragea furieusement mais en silence.

Sous un arbre, à couvert, quelqu'un les regardait, en souriant. L'arme brillait au soleil. Il souriait en pensant que, bientôt, il aurait sa vengeance. En partant, il réfléchit à son plan parfait. Ils allaient tous payer !


	3. Le Loup et le Chasseur

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, chacun y mit du sien pour apaiser l'ambiance glaciale qui s'était installée, et pour aider Stiles à faire face à son nouvel état de loup. Les pleines lunes, les pouvoirs et capacités lupines, et l'asservissement à l'Alpha étaient les plus durs à supporter. Surtout qu'en théorie, l'Alpha était Scott, son meilleur ami. Mais il y avait aussi Derek, le vrai chef de la Meute. Qui, bien qu'il essayait de l'aider, de l'entraîner, de le soutenir, et de calmer les ardeurs de certains, toujours à le surveiller, s'éclipsait dès qu'il le pouvait. Stiles avait bien tenté de lui parler, mais jamais il n'avait réussi. Soit celui-ci s'en allait, soit lui-même était abordé par un loup ou un ami. Du coup, il décida de prendre les devants et, un jour où Derek était parti se balader dans la forêt pour réfléchir, exaspéré de les voir tous le pouponner comme un enfant qu'on se devait de protéger du grand méchant loup, il le suivit. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit, mais l'ouie ultra-fine du lycanthrope le repéra. Il se retourna, se transforma, et lui sauta au cou, toutes griffes dehors. Qui s'arrêtèrent à un millimètre du visage souriant béatement, quoiqu'un peu effrayé tout de même, de Stiles. Après un instant d'hésitation plutôt long, où chacun riva son regard dans les yeux de l'autre, où chacun sentait le souffle chaud de l'autre sur son visage, Derek rétracta ses griffes, et se redressa d'un bond gracieux, avant de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel : il aida Stiles à se relever. Pendant que chacun époussetait la terre, la poussière et les feuilles sur leurs vêtements, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Derek reprit son aplomb et commença à baragouiner d'interminables et incompréhensibles insultes, sans grande vergogne, ce qui fit plutôt rire Stiles, quand une flèche traversa. Il ne vit qu'un point brillant, avant de cesser de rire. Elle s'était fiché près du coeur de Derek. Qui la retira désinvoltemment, toute envie de plaisanter passée. Il se transforma en grognant, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique brillèrent comme mille soleils, ses canines lupines impressionnantes, d'un ivoire luisant face aux rayons de l'astre du jour. Et il se jeta sur son ennemi, dont le visage était recouvert d'un long capuchon noire, allant bien avec sa longue robe tout aussi sombre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui arracher la gorge qu'une autre flèche se plantait dans son torse. Puis tout s'accéléra : il vit un arc se dresser, prêt à tirer, des loups arriver, et son ennemi fuir, le visage toujours caché. Il souleva Stiles, qui pourtant allait très bien, et fonça le plus vite possible chez lui. Il le laissa aux bons soins de Lydia et repartit pour traquer sa proie.

Il retrouva sa piste plusieurs heures plus tard. Ou plutôt c'était lui ! Derek n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il avait déjà reçu lâchement une flèche dans le dos. Il souffrait, la flèche étant en argent et trempé dans de l'aconit tue-loup, le mélange le plus nuisible pour les lycanthropes. Il s'affaissa, se vidant de son sang en gémissant. Il ne vit pas qu'un loup l'avait sauvé d'une seconde flèche et, après avoir mit l'ennemi en déroute, l'avait transporté jusque chez le Docteur Deaton, qui était le plus à même de le soigner.

Heureusement que vous me l'avez apporté tout de suite, quelques minutes de plus, et il mourait, dans une longue et douloureuse agonie, dit le docteur, plutôt froidement.

Il va quand même s'en sortir ? demanda Scott, qui était son sauveur.

Oui, mais il lui faudra beaucoup de temps avant de se rétablir, et je crains qu'il ne soit plus aussi fort et puissant qu'avant. Et pour être honnête, s'il est encore un loup après cela, ce sera un miracle !

Scott le ramena ensuite chez lui, où Stiles requéra de rester à son chevet, seul, aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient devenus très proches depuis que la Meute s'était un peu écartée les uns les autres, et que les récents événements les avaient encore plus rapprochés. Personne ne s'y opposa, surtout pour ne pas contredire ou blesser leur ami, qui en avait déjà trop bavé, même s'ils considéraient encore une fois Derek comme responsable de ce qui s'était passé et méritant largement ses blessures.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Derek se réveilla, péniblement, essayant de se redresser en maugréant. Stiles lui apporta de l'eau, l'aida à s'asseoir et à boire, tapotant en même temps ses coussins. Il se tordait les mains, et n'importe quel loup de la maison pouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade. Il se sentait terriblement responsable de ce qui s'était produit et tentait de réparer ses bêtises. _Une vraie mère poule_, pensa Derek, en souriant. Ce que Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer, et son rythme cardiaque trahissait sa joie et sa gratitude pour n'importe qui dans le manoir, au-delà de ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Je suis terriblement désolé, Derek, saches-le, j'aimerai me faire pardonner, et que rien ne se soit passé, quitte même à être à ta place aujourd'hui, mais...commença-t-il, en murmurant et balbutiant par moment.

Derek l'interrompit, lui posant un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire et lui intimant l'ordre de la fermer, silencieusement, au cas où il n'aurait pas compris. Stiles loucha sur ce fameux doigt en rougissant légèrement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ce qui fit rire Derek, un rire franc et fort comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis des années.

Tais-toi, Stiles, stp, souffla-t-il, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

A ce moment-là, Scott entra, presque en défonçant la porte, prêt à sortir ses griffes si quelqu'un s'en prenait à son ami. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que ça pouvait être l'irascible garou qui riait. Il en fut plutôt stupéfait. En le voyant, Derek perdit immédiatement son sourire et, pour ne pas tourner autour du pot, lui demanda de suite qui était son agresseur, puisqu'il avait entendu plus tôt celui-ci racontait qu'il était venu le sortir de ce mauvais, et qu'il avait vu le visage de son ennemi quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite, rajoutant au passage qu'il ne le méritait pas. Scott leur demanda que ça reste entre eux, mais empêcha Stiles de partir, qui croyait qu'il ne serait pas dans la confidence. Scott l'écrivit sur un morceau de papier, trouvé à la hâte dans le bureau de Derek, et le brûla aussitôt après le leur avoir montré. Un nom court était écrit, qui figea les deux loups, et leurs coeurs en ratèrent presque un battement, surtout Stiles, tout comme Scott dans l'après-midi. Un nom qui les firent blanchir.

Allison !


	4. Le Plan

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les deux en restèrent scotchés, même plusieurs jours après la terrible révélation. Et, bien sûr, il était hors de question pour les trois de répéter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, ce qui évidemment attiser la curiosité de chacun, qui essayèrent de découvrir par n'importe quel moyen, même les plus vils, le nom secret de leur ennemi qui faisait si trembler les murs et blanchir même le puissant Derek Hale, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué sa peur, par fierté. Dans le même temps, de plus en plus d'attaques de loups étaient repérées dans les environs, et même encore bien plus loin, sur les terres où les loups n'allaient jamais, et ces mêmes loups étaient mystérieusement retrouvés quelques heures, quelques jours ou quelques semaines après leurs méfaits. Morts. Et toujours le même rituel : ils étaient attachés à un arbre, à la vue de tous, non pas dans le but d'effrayer ou de dégoûter les spectateurs, mais de montrer à ceux qui pouvaient le voir qui ils étaient avant, et comment ils sont morts. Une volée de flèches. En argent. Trempées dans de l'aconit tue-loup. Et ça, seuls les loups pouvaient le voir, le sentir, le _savoir_, le _pressentir_. Une dizaines de loups morts depuis près de deux mois, et au moins le triple de victimes humaines sur les bras, non seulement de la police, mais aussi et surtout de la Meute. Et donc de Derek, le vrai chef. Qui maintenant était contesté par Scott, l'Alpha plus si débutant que cela, qui savait un peu mieux se maîtrisait et revendiquait maintenant la place qui, selon lui, lui revenait de droit. Et, logiquement, le plus concerné d'entre tous était Stiles, puisque son père était encore pour l'instant le shérif de Beacon Hills. Mais maintenant qu'ils savaient qui était derrière tout cela, à savoir les Argent, ils ne pouvaient plus ni faire semblant, ni garder le secret plus longtemps, ni faire mine de rien et laisser filer. Ils devaient agir. Tous. Maintenant. Derek fut celui qui, le premier, prit en main les choses et convoqua une assemblée de la Meute dans son manoir.

Vous devez à présent tous savoir qui est derrière les crimes des dernières semaines, et que nous devons impérativement arrêter le plus rapidement possible, dit-il, presque en grognant, l'air bougon et les bras croisés, presque en signe de défi, interdisant à quiconque de l'interrompre ou de le contredire. Et pour ne pas faire dans la dentelle, il ajouta simplement : c'est Allison !, bien que chacun pouvait sentir sa haine, sa fureur et son dégoût à la mention de ce nom, ainsi que l'ambiance devenir bien plus pesante et glaciale. On sentait l'air crépiter.

Allison, crièrent tous surpris, sautant sur leurs pieds. C'est impossible !

Et malheureusement, répondit Stiles en constatant simplement le fait, c'est la pure et strict vérité, aussi triste soit-elle.

Cela suffit encore plus à plomber l'atmosphère, et tous se turent, par respect, pendant que les trois généraux de la mission leur exposaient le plan de bataille. Ce fut vite fait, et comme la pleine n'était pas ce soir, ils décidèrent à l'unanimité de résoudre ce problème au plus vite, et de la coincer ce soir, étant sûr qu'elle sévirait dès le soleil coucher, comme à l'accoutumée, et ce jour même, puisqu'une nouvelle série de crimes sans explication avait été rapportée le matin même, pour avoir eu lieu dans la forêt, près de la demeure Hale. Ils se rapprochaient, et avec la mort, qu'ils menaient, apportaient le danger. Une chose était sûre : ils étaient tous unis par une même rage, une envie de vengeance, une rancune terrible qui serait le moteur de leur action. Et fort heureusement, cela leur fournira l'énergie et la cohésion, ainsi que l'obéissance et la confiance nécessaires à la réussite de leur plan.

Tous se passait bien, la Meute était en supériorité écrasante face aux deux Argent, aussi armés fussent-ils, quand rappliquèrent des Chasseurs. Ils avaient sûrement fait le tour du pays, expliquant leur longue absence et coïncidant avec la piste des meurtres, avec leurs beaux discours de révolte, d'action et de protection de ce qui était cher à chacun, pour haranguait tous les chasseurs de loups d'Amérique. Et ils étaient manifestement bien armés. Tous arboraient fièrement, quoique le regard dédaigneux pour ceux qu'ils considéraient comme de vulgaires créatures qu'ils fallait absolument éradiquer – telle était, comme ils le clamaient avec force, vigueur et orgueil, harmonieusement, leur mission unique, leur seul but véritable dans la vie – divers sortes d'armes, certainement toutes en argent et probablement trempées dans de l'aconit. Alors, commença la véritable bataille. Une lutte de pouvoir, sans merci. Mais pour leur plus grand malheur, ce ne fut pas les lycanthropes qui l'emportèrent, mais les prédateurs humains. Et, pour couronner le tout, Isaac et les jumeaux avaient reçu une flèche dans l'épaule ou le genou. Fort heureusement, elles n'étaient pas plantés à des points stratégiques de leur anatomie, ni trop profondément enfoncées, et elles ne semblaient pas être gorgées d'aconit. Peut-être n'avaient-elles pas été imbibées ? Nul ne le savait, ni s'en soucier, car ce qui importait en ce moment était plutôt de soigner les blessures de chacun et non pas essaya de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et se torturer les méninges à deviner les causes de chaque chose.

Au moment où la Meute allait souffler, et abandonner la mission, Chris et Allison Argent se relevèrent, et par une télécommande, ils actionnèrent un mécanisme caché. De nul part et de partout à la fois, des pointes d'argent volaient vers les perdants à une vitesse phénoménale, ruisselant du poison mortel. Scott, étant le plus proche de la nuée, il était le plus exposé. Et il aurait fini transpercé si l'un des loups ne s'était pas transformé et ne l'avait pas sauvé, le projetant avec force plusieurs mètres plus loin, où il se cogna contre une souche morte et s'ouvrit légèrement la tête, l'assommant pour quelques minutes ou plus, selon sa résistance qui, en tant que garou, et Alpha de surcroît, était largement supérieure à la moyenne et donc devrait le guérir en une dizaine de minutes. Que c'était bien la guérison spontanée ! Ce même loup, en le sauvant, s'était lui-même condamné à être troué de dards empoisonnés, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais eu le temps, même avec ses capacités accrues, de les esquiver. Il tomba à genoux, inerte, et fut transporté, enchaîné par le clan adverse, qui quitta la forêt sur le champ, les laissant tous sans moyens, faibles. Il n'eut que le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait : Derek.


	5. L'Enlèvement

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Inconscient, Derek fut transporté comme un vulgaire bagage jusqu'à un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, sale, humide, froid, le genre d'endroit où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il ne savait même pas, lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin plusieurs heures, lui sembla-t-il, à voir la position du soleil à travers les hautes fenêtres quoique très noircies, après son enlèvement, s'il était encore à Beacon Hills. Ce dont il était sûr, en revanche, c'était qu'il était dans une position pour le moins gênante et désagréable. En effet, il était attaché par de lourdes chaînes en argent, qui lui brûlaient la chair, ancrées directement dans un mur de pierre brute, ressemblant fortement à ceux d'un cachot. Ses mêmes chaînes étaient légèrement trempées dans de l'aconit et de la poudre de sorbier, en trop faible quantité pour le tuer, mais suffisamment pour le faire souffrir et gémir, et être certain qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Autre détail, il était torse nu, et à voir l'état de son corps, il semblerait qu'il ait été strié de dessins antiques, une protection contre les loups-garous, avec son sang et quelques particules de nitrate d'argent. Il pensa intérieurement qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de cette habitude qu'avaient les chasseurs, non seulement de le kidnapper, mais aussi de prendre un malin et sadique plaisir de lui retirer son t-shirt afin, non pas de se délecter de la vue, mais d'en profiter pour s'immuniser.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, la porte en fer, qui barrait le chemin vers la liberté, s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme apparemment, au vu de sa carrure, qui resta dans l'ombre, et deux sbires, tout aussi musclés, l'air pas commode, qui s'avancèrent vers lui. Pour cette première rencontre, l'homme ignora Derek, mais s'adressa à ses gardes.

Veillez à ce qu'il ne s'échappe surtout pas, et poussez son seuil de tolérance à son maximum, comme vous savez si bien le faire. Je veux qu'il coopère le plus rapidement possible, mais qu'il soit encore en état de le faire.

Compris, chef, répondirent les acolytes d'une même voix, au garde à vous. Mais que voulez que nous fassions exactement ?

C'est très simple, je veux qu'il me rejoigne, et lui refusera catégoriquement. Alors, vous allez le persuader.

Et sur ce, il disparut, faisant claquer la lourde porte derrière lui, condamnant au désespoir et à la douleur le lycanthrope, et plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale la toute petite cellule circulaire, où plus un rayon ne baignait depuis quelques minutes.

Les deux psychopathes se regardèrent, les yeux brillants d'impatience, d'excitation, de perversité maladive ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour ne pas décevoir leur maître, et ne le voulaient surtout pas, sachant ce qu'il leur arriverait alors, pire encore que tout ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire subir au garou, et ne décevraient pas leur seigneur. Comme un seul, ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du loup, qui surveillait le moindre de leur geste, écoutait leur cœur battre de malveillance, et ils commencèrent. Derek hurla.

OoOoOoOo

De son côté, Scott, dès son réveil, s'agita, et chercha des yeux ce qui était pour lui, et malgré les apparences, pour tous, l'Alpha, mais ne le vit nul part. Ils avaient tous le regard vague, vide. Lydia avait les yeux rouges et des cernes manifestant qu'elle avait dû longuement pleurer à chaudes larmes, et tenait d'ailleurs un mouchoir devant son nez rougi Stiles se triturait les mains en faisant les cent pas dans le salon, tout en marmonnant Isaac se tenait la tête entre les mains. Tous étaient perdus, et avaient abandonné tout espoir. Il essaya de les faire réagir, affirmant qu'il était impossible que Derek Hale, l'Alpha, meure, qu'ils se devaient en tant que sa Meute de tout mettre en œuvre pour le rechercher. Mais rien n'y fit, et il s'affala dans le canapé, aussi désemparés qu'eux. Ils avaient perdu. Perdu leur ami, leur chef. Perdu la guerre. Les Argent avaient gagné. C'en était fini des loups de cette meute.

OoOoOoOo

Derek ne hurlait plus, il encaissait douloureusement, difficilement, le torse et le visage meurtris par les coups, le sang coulant à flots sur le sol, les plaies se régénérant presque immédiatement, insinuant l'argent et le sorbier des armes de ses ennemis dans son organisme. Il ne voulait plus lutter, il ne pouvait plus. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le croyait, qu'il l'espérait. Même pour sa Meute. Alors, il se laissa faire, en silence, grimaçant mais ne gémissant plus assez fort pour satisfaire l'obscène appétit vorace de ses tortionnaires. Soudain, le chef revint, et en voyant l'état de Derek, il sourit en tapant dans ses mains et riant allègrement, tel un enfant, absolument ravi du spectacle et de la tournure des choses, qui se déroulaient exactement tel qu'il le souhaitait.

Vous pouvez vous retirer, je vous remercie, vous avez fait un excellent travail tous les deux, je vous en félicite et saurais vous récompenser à juste titre le moment venu, bien que j'aie encore besoin de vos services pour le moment. Disposez, je m'occupe de lui à présent, ne vous en faîtes pas, et n'oubliez pas de me rappeler de vous payer.

A vos ordres, chef, ce fut un plaisir, nous sommes satisfaits de vous avoir fait plaisir.

Et sans un mot de plus ou un regard pour le condamné, ils s'en allèrent, se frottant les mains et se congratulant mutuellement de leur exploit du jour et d'avoir encore une fois servi au mieux leur maîtres, tout en ricanant, alors que Derek n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Puis il se tourna vers son véritable bourreau, le regard mauvais, du sang coulant encore de sa bouche. Pour la première fois, il le vit dans la lumière. Grand, mince et musclé, les cheveux courts châtain, les yeux bleus, il arborait un visage sérieux et impassible, où transparaissait toutefois nettement le malheur, la peine, la honte un homme blessé, brisé, qui n'avait rien, n'était rien, si ce n'est une vengeance, sa vengeance. Dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme, un désir de conquête et de pouvoir.

Enchanté de vous connaître enfin, Alpha Derek Hale, dit-il aimablement, ce qui surprit Derek, tout autant la fait qu'il le connaisse, et l'appelle par son grade comme un titre de noblesse.

D'où savez-vous qui je suis, et qui êtes-vous d'abord ? Demanda le loup en grognant.

Oh, mais vous êtes très célèbre là d'où je viens, nous connaissons toutes les meutes de loups-garous d'Amérique, et la vôtre à une excellente réputation, répondit-t-il mielleusement. Mais je manque à mes bonnes manières, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, enchanté, je m'appelle...

OoOoOoOo

Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Isaac, Aiden, et Ethan se morfondaient encore sur le triste sort de leur ami, et sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien y faire, quand le portable de Stiles sonna, ce qui le surprit, ainsi que tout les autres, qui sortirent de leur torpeur, très attentifs d'un coup, espérant que ce soit Derek ou des nouvelles de lui, ou au moins que ça leur change les idées quelques minutes. C'était le shérif Stilinski. Tous espèrent qu'il apporte de bonnes nouvelles, mais à sa voix, Stiles comprit direct que quelque chose s'était passé, de grave, qui le touchait, voire les touchait tous, et sa tête décomposée et pâle alarma les autres, qui se massèrent autour de lui, en soutien, même s'ils ne pouvaient rien changer, pas plus que pour leur Alpha.

A...Allô, répondit Stiles, bredouillant et tremblant, manquant de faire tomber plusieurs fois son portable de ses mains. Oui, que se passe-t-il, papa ?

Stiles ? Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement au manoir Hale, crois-moi, c'est très urgent, et tes amis peuvent aussi venir.

On arrive, mais que se passe-t-il ? Papa ? Allô ?

Le shérif avait raccroché. Stiles prit les clés de sa Jeep et fonça dehors, suivi de ses amis, qui ne comprenaient rien, mais ne le laisseraient pas seul, pas encore un, après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il leur résuma brièvement la situation pendant le trajet, accentuant sur la voix cassée de son père qui, d'après ses souvenirs, ne lui avait plus parlé ainsi depuis la mort de sa mort.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, les nerfs à vif, des voitures de police leur barrèrent le passage. Stiles et les autres slalomèrent entre elles pour rejoindre le shérif. C'est là qu'ils virent deux choses qui les stupéfièrent. La première fut qu'ils reconnurent le cadavre, puisqu'il s'agissait de leur ancienne amie, Allison Argent, déchiquetait, sûrement par une bête sauvage, son arc brisé et des flèches gisant à côté d'elle dans sa mare de sang, venant de son brisé par l'arrière, et de la morsure à la carotide très impressionnante. A quelques mères de là, son agresseur probablement, des flèches dans la poitrine, qu'ils reconnurent également instantanément. Dans l'ombre, le visage fermé, inexpressif et en même temps furieux, les cheveux bruns et courts en bataille, les yeux brillant d'un bleu lumineux. Peter.


	6. Désespoir

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'oncle de Derek se tenait en tailleur devant eux, tout le poids du monde sur les épaules, plus abattu encore qu'ils ne l'avaient tous été depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il avait sûrement apprit pour son neveu, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, qu'il aimait par dessus tout bien qu'il sût qu'il ne le montrait pas assez, et qui maintenant était probablement déjà mort, ou sur le point de l'être. Il était anéanti. Et il venait, encore une fois, d'ôter la vie d'une innocente, alors qu'il commençait à changer, et à se comportait en être humain, comme il l'avait juré à Derek lorsque celui lui avait accordé une dernière chance et une place dans sa Meute après ses supplications désespérées, car il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps en tant qu'Oméga. Même si Allison, par vengeance, avait tenté de le tuer, de l'attaquer par derrière, faisant fi de la lâcheté de son geste, avec des flèches qui, sans nul doute, l'auraient achevé rapidement, vu la quantité de poison qui dégoulinait de celle-ci, si ses sens invisibles de loups ne l'avaient averti du danger et sauvé. Au prix de la vie de la chasseuse. Qui, en plus, était en froid avec ses anciens amis. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, ne semblèrent pas aussi blessés que le craignait Peter. Ils étaient simplement curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé, interloqués, et quand ce dernier, avec peine, leur raconta toute l'histoire en détail, sans mentir pour les ménager mais en s'enfouissant le visage un peu plus dans ses bras, ils eurent une moue dégoûtée. Pas envers le pauvre lycanthrope qui faisait des efforts, depuis des mois, pour redevenir « humain », comme avant l'incendie, mais pour leur ancienne amie, devenue une ennemie, et qui pour eux méritait son sort, en s'étant pris à un membre de leur Meute. Car si Stiles et Lydia n'était que des humains, ou presque, ils faisaient intégralement partie de la meute de Derek au même titre que ses jeunes loups, et ils avaient appris à apprécier, pardonner et faire confiance à l'ancien renégat, qui avait su faire oublier par ses actions présentes ses erreurs passées. Et en voyant sa tête, sachant qu'il était un très mauvais comédien, et un très mauvais menteur, et comme Scott, Aiden, Ethan et Isaac, en tant que Alphas et Bêta, pouvaient sonder son cœur et à ses pulsations cardiaques, dire s'il mentait ou disait la vérité, ils surent tout de suite qu'il était sincère, peut-être même était-ce la première fois qu'il était aussi honnête depuis qu'ils le connaissaient. Et les trois fidèles amis, inséparables désormais, le côtoyaient depuis bien plus longtemps que les jumeaux, et avaient vu de quoi il était véritablement capable. Le mauvais Peter avait définitivement disparu, ils en était sûrs, pour faire face au bon, ou tout du moins pour l'instant, au Peter inerte. Ce qui ne présageait pas quelque chose de terrible.

Ils rentrèrent tous, affaiblis, silencieux. Après qu'il lui eut expliqué la situation, le Shérif, sur la demande de son fils, noya l'affaire, faisant passer cela pour une attaque animale, et le dossier fut clos. De toute façon, Chris Argent n'avait aucune preuve contre Peter, et ne soutenait plus sa fille dans son désir de revanche, qui était allé trop loin pour lui. Il réclama le corps, qu'il reçut dans les plus brefs délais, et donna comme excuse qu'il avait assez subi, ainsi que sa fille, et qu'il ne voulait aucune autopsie, juste l'enterrer, et qu'ils trouvent tous les deux la paix, si elle était possible. Tout se fit la nuit même, et il quitta définitivement Beacon Hills, jurant qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds, n'ayant plus aucune accroche à la ville. Ils purent alors chacun souffler.

Peter s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, et pour oublier son crime inadmissible, il avait décidé de prendre une douche. Il s'affala contre la porte, laissant l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Et vida tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ses pleurs faillirent l'étouffer, et sa respiration saccadée alerta vite les autres loups du manoir, où ils avaient choisi de s'installer provisoirement, après autorisation de leur parent respectif, pour épauler et soutenir leur ami en difficulté, comme ils l'appelaient, dans cette terrible épreuve, qui s'ajoutait à la disparition de son neveu et dernier vivant des Hale, mort le pensaient-ils. Scott voulut monter, mais Stiles l'en empêcha et y alla à sa place. Il était certes un génie hyperactif, mais il était sensible, le plus empathique d'entre eux, et savait parler avec le cœur pour réconforter et calmer quand il le fallait, comme il l'avait fait de très nombreuses fois avec son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci perdait le contrôle et agressait lors des pleines lunes. Stiles n'avait pas ouvert la porte qu'il entendit les plaintes du garou, parfaitement audibles maintenant que l'eau était éteinte. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais son cœur se brisa, et Scott, qui le sentit, monta discrètement derrière, pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour son ami. Stiles était entré, et sans faire attention au corps nu, encore humide et rouge de la chaleur de la douche embuée, qu'il recouvrit pudiquement malgré tout d'une serviette trouvée à sa portée, avait pris l'ancien Alpha dans ses bras, et le berçait en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants, comme un père avec son enfant, ce qui firent presque sourire Scott et son ami, malgré l'embarras de la situation et l'abomination des faits des dernières heures.

Concentre-toi sur ma voix, ma respiration, les battements de mon cœur, et ne pense à rien. C'est dur, je sais, mais tu dois faire face, oublier, guérir, et nous sommes touts là pour t'aider à aller mieux.

C'était la première que Scott et Stiles voyaient le si terrible Peter Hale dans un état aussi lamentable, proche de la dépression nerveuse. Lui-même ne se souvenait pas avoir autant pleuré, même après la mort de sa sœur, de sa nièce et de tout les membres de sa famille. Quant à Scott, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Stiles aussi paternel, depuis la mort de sa mère. Pour ne pas briser ce moment presque magique, plein de tendresse, il les laissa. Ils étaient tous secoués, et il préféra aller se coucher, pour ne plus y penser. Mais dans son lit, il ne parvint pas à dormir. Une image, unique, toujours la même, le hantait, les yeux clos ou ouverts, éveillé ou endormi : celle de Derek le sauvant d'une mort certaine et horrible, toute la peur et l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait ressentir pour sa Meute en tant qu'Alpha, père, frère, ami. Il devait les protéger et avait échoué. Il les croyait condamnés. Il se savait perdu. Et eux l'imaginaient mort. Solennellement, Scott aussi pleura cette nuit, pour un ami qu'il n'avait même pas essayé d'apprécier, alors que sous ses airs bougons quotidiens battait un cœur fragile qui venait de s'éteindre. Il se maudissait d'avoir agi ainsi et eut une pensée pour Derek.

OoOoOoOo

Flash-back

Derek et l'inconnu, après la séance de torture, plusieurs heures plus tôt

Enchanté de vous connaître enfin, Alpha Derek Hale, dit-il aimablement, ce qui surprit Derek, tout autant le fait qu'il le connaisse, et l'appelle par son grade comme un titre de noblesse.

D'où savez-vous qui je suis, et qui êtes-vous d'abord ? Demanda le loup en grognant.

Oh, mais vous êtes très célèbre là d'où je viens, nous connaissons toutes les meutes de loups-garous d'Amérique, et la vôtre à une excellente réputation, répondit-t-il mielleusement. Mais je manque à mes bonnes manières, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, enchanté, je m'appelle Klaus Mickaelson.


	7. Vous avez dit étrange ?

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

OoOoOoOo

Suite du flash-back

Derek et Klaus

Oh, mais vous êtes très célèbre là d'où je viens, nous connaissons toutes les meutes de loups-garous d'Amérique, et la vôtre à une excellente réputation, répondit-t-il mielleusement. Mais je manque à mes bonnes manières, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, enchanté, je m'appelle Klaus Mickaelson.

Désolé, jamais entendu parler, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules, autant qu'il le put.

C'est bien dommage, l'hybride, le boucher que je suis est si renommé. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, mais de vous. J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de pactiser avec l'ennemi, ou avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, encore moins quand je suis retenu en otage, alors DETACHEZ-MOI ! Hurla Derek, les yeux bleus de fureur.

Certainement, mais avant, vous allez m'écouter très attentivement, car voyez-vous, moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de répéter, et j'entends bien que vous soyez tout ouïe pour ce que je me prépare à vous offrir.

Allez-y toujours, si vous avez du temps à perdre. Mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je refuse ! Vociféra le lycanthrope.

Oh, mais au contraire, vous allez accepter, parce que vous n'avez pas le choix. Je peux me montrer très persuasif quand je le veux. Et vous ne voudriez tout de même pas qu'il arrive malheur à votre si précieuse meute, déjà fragile ? Je me trompe ?

Espèce de connard, touchez un seul cheveu de leur tête et je vous tue !

Klaus rit de bon cœur, comme jamais, avant de reprendre, son petit sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres narguant toujours plus Derek.

Je n'y comptais pas, si vous êtes coopératif, mais je pourrai vite perdre patience, et je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de PERSONNE !

Ce mot résonna encore longtemps dans l'écho de la pièce, même après qu'il fût parti.

Bref, voici ma proposition : je vous libère, et accessoirement, vous laisse la vie sauve, si vous rejoignez mon clan. Votre Meute vous suivra, en tant qu'Alpha, et il ne leur sera fait aucun mal, à condition bien sûr d'obtempérer, et rapidement.

Derek arqua un sourcil à la mention de son « statut » d'Alpha, et le fit remarquer d'une voix sourde, pleine de ressentiment.

Je ne suis plus l'Alpha.

Je sais, c'est Scott McCall maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? Je sais aussi que vous avez perdu ces pouvoirs en sauvant votre sœur Cora. Le comment je sais tout cela importe peu, dit-il à l'intention du loup dubitatif, ce qui compte, c'est : acceptez-vous ma proposition.

Certainement...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir. A ses côtés venait d'arriver un autre loup, probablement, qui se mit au garde au vous devant son chef en attendant qu'il l'autorise à parler.

Fin du flash-back

OoOoOoOo

Stiles s'endormit péniblement après avoir réussi à calmer complètement le loup effrayé et coupable, ce qui avait tout de même mit plusieurs heures. Ils se réveillèrent au zénith du soleil, enlacés l'un dans l'autre, recroquevillés, diffusant à l'autre leur chaleur corporelle et leur amour et recevant de lui la sienne. En se réveillant, l'hyperactif rougit, en se rendant compte de la situation, et en remarquant le corps chaud et nu à ses côtés, qu'il trouva à sa plus grande honte attirant, désirable, excitant. _Mais à quoi je pense, là_, se frappa-t-il mentalement. _Ressaisis-toi Stiles, et va-t-en tout de suite avant que ça ne dégénère_. Sauf qu'en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Peter, celui-ci se réveilla à moitié, et pour ne pas mettre fin à ce merveilleux moment, le premier depuis des années, et après tout les événements affreux qu'il avait vécus, il la raffermit, faisant valser Stiles sur son torse comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac. Et le pire pour ce dernier, qui ne pouvait pas faire une chose aussi ignoble que d'abandonner le pauvre loup solitaire à son triste sort, et qui ne le voulait pas fut qu'il remarqua qu'il ne laissait pas totalement indifférent ledit loup, et que lui-même semblait commencer à ressentir quelques bouffées de chaleur et des gouttes de transpiration sur son front. Mais il ne rompit pas la féerie du présent qui lui plaisait tant, et tant pis pour ce qu'il adviendrait à l'avenir ! Il s'en soucierait plus tard.

Ce n'est que lorsque la Meute au grand complet, sentant la tension entre eux deux monter graduellement, presque palpable, monta satisfaire leur curiosité, qu'il daignèrent – très discrètement ! – se détacher l'un de l'autre, rivalisant en visage cramoisi, s'habillèrent, surtout Peter, et descendirent. Une fois les ventres grouillants rassasiés, Peter s'installa et de lui-même leur raconta tout. Il avait besoin de parler, et il savait qu'aucun des membres de la Meute ne le lâcherait, le harcelant sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau.


	8. Tensions et Luttes

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

OoOoOoOo

Flash-back

Peter et Allison, la veille, avant le meurtre

Peter avait entendu parler du problème des loups et avait mené sa petite enquête, finissant par deviner qu'encore une fois, les Argent étaient derrière tout cela. Il s'était rendu au manoir des Hale dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet et d'en parler avec son neveu, afin de récolter des informations et de lui faire part d'inédites. Mais ce n'était pas Derek qu'il trouva, mais Allison Argent. Seule. _Étrange_, dit-il pour lui-même. De plus, elle était armée, des flèches d'argent imbibés d'aconit conclut-il en se souvenant des meurtres précédents, le même modus operandi. A son grand étonnement, ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation, alors qu'il allait lui demander où était son neveu, ce qu'elle faisait là et ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Enfin, je te retrouve, toi, Peter Hale, même si j'avoue que j'aurai d'abord préféré avoir affaire à Derek.

Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? répondit-il sarcastiquement, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Pourtant, je suis un canon, un vrai mannequin, plus beau, plus musclé, plus intelligent que Derek. Regarde-moi ce visage magnifique et parfait, dit-il en se regardant dans l'écran de son portable. Et tâtes ces muscles, reprit-il en imitant le geste, l'air satisfait.

Ça suffit, trêve de bavardage, stupide Bêta ! Cria Allison, exaspéré et ne trouvant pas drôle du tout l'humour ironique et préhistorique à son avis de son futur prisonnier.

Quoi ? Je t'ai offensé ma choupinette ? Demanda-t-il très amusé, au bord de la crise de fou rire. Je ne voulais pas, je te le promets, je suis navré, veux-tu bien me pardonner ?

Vas-tu la fermer sale Bêta ? Claqua-t-elle comme un fouet.

Là, je dois avouer que tu m'as profondément offusqué, je suis outré, blessé, meurtri. Bêta ? C'est vraiment une insulte bouleversante, rajouta Peter, l'air faussement déçu et vexé.

FERME LA ! hurla Allison, dégainant son arc bandé. Maintenant, tu la fermes, et JE parle, COMPRIS ? Ou je tire !

Très bien, entendu, il suffisait de le dire, répondit le loup en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Que veux-tu savoir, je t'écoute ?

Je ne veux rien savoir, je veux ma Vengeance, articula-t-elle, accentuant le mot vengeance. Je veux que tu meures ! Et je veux voir la tête de ta Meute, et en particulier de ton neveu, quand il verra qu'il ne lui reste plus rien, comme moi, que tous ceux qu'il chérissait ne sont plus. Je veux le voir brisé. Je veux qu'il se rende, qu'il vienne à moi, en rampant, en me suppliant de le tuer, de lui offrir une fin rapide, afin qu'il trouve le repos. Je veux le voir souffrir. Je veux le torturer, et le mettre à mort lentement. Je veux qu'il crève de ma main, une fois anéanti.

Fin du flash-back

OoOoOoOo

Peter marqua une pause, et observa attentivement les visages de son auditoire, s'attendant à des remarques, voire d'acerbes remontrances. Ce fut tout l'inverse. Bien au contraire. Comme s'ils en avaient eu besoin depuis longtemps, et qu'ils n'y parvenaient pas, ils rirent, tous ensemble, chaleureusement, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du loup, bien qu'il ne comprît pas pourquoi. Stiles eut pitié de son incrédulité, et lui expliqua.

Tu as vraiment dit tout cela, comme ça ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Quelle raison aurai-je à mentir ? C'est déjà assez dur de le revivre, alors...

Ce n'est pas ça, mais... tu te rends compte que tu viens de mettre très haut la barre du narcissisme et du sarcasme ? « Je ne te plais pas ? Pourtant, je suis un canon, un vrai mannequin, plus beau, plus musclé, plus intelligent que Derek. Regarde-moi ce visage magnifique et parfait, et tâtes ces muscles » pour te reprendre.

Peter n'en revenait pas. Cet insupportable moulin à paroles avait aussi une mémoire d'éléphant. Il sourit, intérieurement. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas sa décision d'avoir demandé une place dans sa Meute à son neveu, et était heureux qu'il ait accepté. Et il appréciait de plus en plus Stiles.

Le pire, je crois, rajouta Lydia, c'est ma choupinette ? Sérieux ? Elle est loin d'être choupinette, dit-elle en roulant des yeux et en faisant bien comprendre à Peter qu'il avait perdu la tête.

Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Lui aussi parti dans un fou rire, qui devint général. Quand tous eurent soufflé et reprit une couleur normale, Isaac, avec son tact impeccable, réclama la suite. Scott et Lydia le foudroyèrent du regard et il le va les bras en l'air, penaud, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit ou fait de mal. Les deux se regardèrent et soufflèrent, dépités. Peter calma les tensions d'un geste de la main et reprit son histoire.


	9. Le Combat du Loup et de la Chasseuse

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Peter ne riait plus. Il tremblait de rage. Mais la suite allait lui asséner le coup fatal.

Où est mon neveu Allison ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, prêt à se transforma et à la réduire en bouillie.

...

Où est Derek, Allison ? Où est-il, hurla-t-il en faisant malgré tout attention à bien détacher chaque lettre.

Si tu veux tout savoir, il n'est plus, ou presque. En ce moment, il est aux mains de mes chers amis, qui ne vont pas tarder à me le remettre, une fois qu'ils en auront fini avec lui, et que je t'aurai tué pour te brandir comme trophée de guerre devant lui.

Peter ne tint plus. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu plus intense que jamais. Il hurla à la pleine lune, qui renforça ses pouvoirs, se transforma en bête sauvage, en monstre, une machine de guerre, une machine à tuer. Et attaqua. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était qu'Alison soit aussi rapide, calme, et bien entraînée. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire suffisamment de pas pour qu'il lui arrache la tête à coup de griffes qu'elle avait déjà transpercé sa poitrine d'une de ses flèches. Peter gémit et rugit en retirant la flèche avec peine de son abdomen, qui saignait et ne guérissait pas à cause de l'aconit en grande quantité. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, jamais. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, pour Derek, pour sa Meute. Jusqu'à la mort, sans relâche, il lutterait pour eux. Et se relança dans la bataille. En usant de vitesse et d'agilité, il arriva à prendre Allison de court et de lui faucher la jambe. Elle chuta mais se redressa et lui entailla la jambe avec une dague en argent, elle aussi ruisselante d'aconit tue-loup. Il lui balança alors un coup de pied magistral dans la mâchoire, avant de sautiller sur place pour essayer d'endiguer la douleur. Il avait réussi à lui briser les dents, et sa bouche saignait abondamment. Elle siffla tant bien que mal entre ses doigts et des quatre coins de la forêt surgirent soudain des hommes taillés comme des armoires, encore plus armés qu'elle.

Alors que tout espoir semblait définitivement perdu pour l'ex-Alpha, de nul part surgirent...des loups ! Peter pensait qu'il n'y en avait aucun dans la région à part sa Meute, mais il pouvait se tromper. Et comme il était longtemps parti, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé en ville durant son absence de plusieurs mois. Ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'il ne soit pas au courant des récents événement, surtout si ces loups étaient nouveaux. Mais il apprécia l'aide, et la situation tourna vite à son avantage, au grand dam d'Allison. Elle passa par toutes les couleurs : le blanc de la peur, le vert de la jalousie, le rouge de la fureur. C'en était trop pour elle, elle se devait d'agir. Maintenant. La récréation était terminée et il était l'heure de passer à l'action. Elle se tourna vers Peter, prête à lui mettre une flèche dans le cœur, alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, trop occupé qu'il était pour se soucier d'elle à ce moment, et ce ne fut que grâce à ses capacités lupines qu'il put éviter le tir. Ou presque. Au lieu du cœur, la flèche se ficha pile au milieu de son torse, et il en eut le souffle coupé, à tel point qu'il tomba en arrière, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer, ni étant capable de la retirer. Or, il n'avait pas vu qu'un des loups, leur chef lui sembla-t-il, s'était jeté sur elle en voyant que l'homme qu'il devait protégé était dans une situation critique. Il l'avait sauvé. Il lui proposa même une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever. Quant à Allison, elle était dans une bien mauvaise posture. A genoux, retenue par deux colosses, elle ne pouvait plus rien à faire. Elle était déjà morte, et le savait. Son regard de braise, plein de haine et de rage, brûla ses iris noires de vengeance. Elle avait échouée et s'en sentirait à jamais coupable. Encore une fois, il avait gagné. Ils avaient tous gagné. Elle soutint celui, inexpressif, de Peter, et lui cracha aux pieds, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Vous m'avez tout pris, surtout Derek ! Ma tante, mon grand-père, mon petit- ami, mes meilleurs amis, et maintenant mon père. Vous avez ruiné ma vie. Vous méritez de payer, vous méritez vôtre malheur, allez donc tous crever en enfer bande de salauds !

Je ne suis pas responsables des erreurs que tu as commises, répondit-il froidement.

Oh que si, vous avez gâché mon existence, pris tout ce que j'avais, tout ce que j'aimais. J'espère que vous souffrirez longuement avant de mourir, parce que vous m'avez brisée. Vous nous avez tous brisés. Et vous ne valez rien. Vous méritiez que vôtre famille brûle...

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Sous le coup de la colère de l'accusation, Peter avait perdu pieds. Il l'avait attrapé et mordue à la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte de sang dans son organisme. Dans sa rage, sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait griffée à tel point qu'elle gisait à ses pieds comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, déchiquetée. Puis il s'était écroulé.

Peu de temps après, la police arriva. Et les loups qui l'avaient aidé étaient déjà partis, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir le visage de son sauveur et de le remercier.

Fin du flash-back

OoOoOoOo

Suite du flash-back

Derek et Klaus

Que se passe-t-il encore ? Bougonna-t-il, sur le point d'exploser.

La cible que vous nous avez demandé de surveiller, Peter Hale, il est en danger, chef. La fille Argent le traquait.

Derek se redressa à la mention de son oncle, et hurla intérieurement en se débattant lorsqu'il entendit le nom d'Allison.

Détachez-moi, cria Derek d'une voix menaçante.

Klaus l'ignora superbement et se retourna face à son bêta, en pleine réflexion.

Maudite soit cette casse-pieds d'Allison Argent. Envoyez la Meute, et protégez-le à tout prix si vous tenez à votre tête. Et, si vous le pouvez, achevez-là !

Le Bêta blêmit, et se prépara à sortir lorsqu'il se retourna.

Quoi encore ? Fit Klaus, exaspéré.

La Meute ? Vous parler de qui chef ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement en se tordant les mains.

Imbécile ! Celle de Tyler Lockwood !

Fin du flash-back

OoOoOoOo


	10. Mystères

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'entretien entre Klaus et Derek était fini. Le bourreau laissait le temps à sa victime de cogiter sur le choix qu'il avait à faire, ou plutôt, sur l'ultimatum qu'il lui avait lancé : il avait été très clair sur ce point soit Derek acceptait de rejoindre sa Meute, et avec lui suivrait la sienne, soit il verrait tout ceux qu'il aimait mourir un par un dans d'atroces souffrances. Il ruminait les paroles de l'hybride et sa propre vengeance quand quelqu'un entra. Ce n'était pas Klaus, et il ne lui ressemblait guère. La même carrure, certes, mais en plus doux, alors que l'hybride était brutal, sauvage, bestial, en bref, l'animal qui coexistait en lui. Ses cheveux châtains tiraient plus vers le brun et ses yeux étaient hazel, d'une teinte brune. Il portait un costume classique et sobre, noir aux reflets légèrement argentés et brillants, à la différence de Klaus, qui lui était plus décontracté, chemise et jean. On voyait le raffinement dans toute sa personne, mais aussi sa tendresse. Il intima l'ordre à Derek de ne poser aucune question d'un doigt sur sa bouche, de façon tout à fait normale et spontanée, ce qui fit loucher le loup et sourire l'étranger, qui se retint tout de même de rire pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit, et une fois qu'il se fût assuré que le lycanthrope avait compris le message et ne dirait pas un mot, il le retira et se hâta de le détacher. Il lui confia une chemise noire, moulante au goût de Derek, et un jean noir allant très bien avec, tout aussi sombre et passe-partout. Puis il le conduisit à une sortie, par un long détour de la propriété, toujours sans lui parler ni même le regarder et, une fois qu'il fût dehors, le laissa en plan au beau milieu de la nuit, en lui indiquant avant de partir la route à suivre pour retrouver son manoir. Et il lui confessa de ne jamais recroiser Klaus, qui jurerait de le tuer dès qu'il apprendrait sa disparition. Et comme ce dernier se douterait qu'il aurait reçu un coup de main, et comprendrait bien vite de qui il s'agissait, il le lui ferait payer, comme il aime tant le faire selon son habitude. Derek aurait sincèrement souhaité le remercier, et lui demander si tout irait bien pour lui, mais il s'était déjà éclipsé. S'habillant, l'air circonspect, il fonça le plus vite possible pour retrouver sa Meute.

OoOoOoOo

De leur côté, la Meute n'avait cessé de rechercher leur Alpha, sans succès. Ils avaient pourtant ratissé tout la ville de Beacon Hills et ses alentours, et rentrèrent une fois de plus épuisés, furieux, désespérés, toutes ces émotions se mélangeant dans leur tête. Plus personne ne croyait revoir Derek maintenant. Ils se réunirent au hangar pour un débriefing, et sur ce qu'il ferait le lendemain. Puis chacun rentra chez lui, le poids de la journée encore trop lourdement présent sur leurs épaules. Stiles, lui, restait là, à faire les cent pas, à bougonner en réfléchissant. Peter, qui le surveillait du regard et était troublé par son manège, parce qu'il l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa carte, chose que de toute façon il ne parvenait à faire, ragea et lui beugla dessus.

Stiles, tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

Mon père travaille cette nuit, et en ce moment, je n'ai ni l'envie de dormir, ni la possibilité de le faire.

L'ancien Alpha leva un sourcil en entendant le ton de Stiles et en écoutant les battements de son cœur. Ce petit était extraordinaire, et bien qu'il soit un insupportable hyperactif, le loup l'appréciait vraiment de plus en plus et se souciait désormais réellement de son bien-être. Il s'approcha pour le réconforter, en le prenant dans ses bras, remplaçant un peu la figure paternelle que son père aurait dû adopter après la mort de sa mère (qui donc ne pouvait plus exercer ce rôle). Stiles rosit légèrement, mais la douce étreinte du loup et sa chaleur le firent presque bientôt sombrer dans le sommeil. Le sentant, Peter le dégagea doucement et tenta de le réveiller sans brusquerie.

Stiles ? Stiles ? Tu t'endors.

Mmmmh, je sais, répondit-il, les yeux à demi clos, toujours blotti dans les bras de Peter. Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Son ton implorant eut raison du garou, et il le souleva de terre.

Que fais-tu, réagit Stiles, soudain bien réveillé et conscient que Peter le kidnappait presque. Où tu m'emmènes ?

Peter sentait la panique gagner le jeune garçon, et il préféra désamorcer tout de suite la bombe qu'il était, avant qu'elle n'explose, comme il l'avait vu tant de fois faire avec Derek.

Ne t'en fais pas, je te ramène au manoir. Tu es épuisé, et j'ai aussi besoin de repos. Et tu m'as très clairement fait comprendre qu'en ce moment tu avais peur de dormir seul.

Stiles rougit de honte face à la ridicule vérité, mais aussi à l'intention de Peter, généreuse mais démontrée d'une façon plutôt inhabituelle.

Comment le sais-tu ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Pas besoin d'être un loup et d'entendre ton cœur battre, il suffit de te connaître un minimum et de faire attention à ta voix qui, soit dit en passant, est mélodieuse.

Là, Stiles était cramoisi. Il tapa le loup, non seulement pour ce qu'il venait de dire, mais aussi pour qu'il le pose à terre. Il se moquait de qui voyons ?

Quand il arriva au manoir, il constata que les travaux, à défaut de ne plus être si souvent dans l'habitation pour les accélérer, n'étaient pas entièrement terminés, notamment à l'étage, où en réalité, une seule chambre avait été restaurée pour l'instant, celle de Peter. Ou de Derek ?

Heu, bafouilla Stiles, c'est normal qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule chambre ?

En théorie, non, mais la reconstruction a duré plus de temps que prévu et je m'en vois navré.

OK, pas de souci, je vais dormir sur le canapé, alors.

Certainement pas ! S'offusqua Peter. Je t'ai invité, et ce n'est pas pour que tu dormes seul, sur un canapé qui en plus n'est pas confortable et ne fait pas lit.

Mais, je vais dormir où alors ? Demanda Stiles, perdu, ne comprenant vraiment plus rien.

Ben, avec moi idiot, répondit Peter, totalement dépité, en le frappant gentiment derrière la tête, _un peu comme Derek_,pensa intérieurement l'adolescent.


	11. Entre Gêne et Colère

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le plus vieux monta à l'étage, puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin, attendant que Stiles, médusé, daigne bien le rejoindre, presque mécaniquement, le regard vitreux et la bouche grande ouverte. _A quoi pense-t-il encore_, se demanda le loup. Il lui indiqua d'une main la chambre immédiatement à droite, très sobre, c'est-à-dire aux couleurs chocolat et noir, avec des pointes d'acajou pour le bureau, le placard, la commode, les étagères et les tables de chevet, et d'ivoire pour la monture du lit en métal, ledit lit aux draps argentés. En soie. C'était à la fois sombre, froid et austère. Tout ce qui plaisait et caractérisait Derek. Mais, en ce moment-même, Stiles n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de penser à l'Alpha. Sa principale préoccupation était Peter, allongé sur le lit, le drap repoussé, pour lui faire de la place, sur l'oreiller qu'il époussetait, l'attendant impatiemment et le suppliant du regard de vite venir s'installer à ses côtés et le réchauffer, ainsi que bercer sa nuit des battements réguliers de son cœur. Parlons-en de son regard de psychopathe, où brûlait du désir, un regard intense, de braise, s'alliant à la perfection avec son sourire pervers. Stiles se faisait sûrement des films, mais de ce fait, il avait un blocage d'un coup. Peter le remarqua et, réellement troublé, se rapprocha délicatement pour l'entourer de ses bras avec tendresse, et l'embrasser sur le front. On eut dit qu'il était son enfant, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait probablement jamais, chose que Stiles ne lui souhaitait pas. Il s'était depuis quelques temps bien rapproché de l'ex-Alpha, et avait noué une véritable complicité, une amitié avec lui. Il l'aimait bien tout compte fait, et pour ne pas le blesser, il se coucha ainsi, à ses côtés. Juste le temps pour Peter de se déshabiller, affichant au passage sans la moindre pudeur son torse impeccablement musclé, strié de plusieurs griffures et marques de morsures, et ne gardant qu'un simple caleçon. Un peu trop moulant du point de vue de l'hyperactif qui, troublé, s'endormit rapidement dans les bras du lycanthrope.

Il se réveilla ainsi après la plus merveilleuse nuit qu'il n'eût jamais passée, toujours serré dans les bras du loup. Il s'horrifia bien longtemps après des rêves plutôt troublants qu'il avait faits, le mettant dans une certaine situation, avec une certaine personne, et provocant un réveil contraignant où son anatomie se trouvait d'ailleurs dans une disposition embarrassante. Surtout quand son voisin se réveilla et, se retournant, frôla quelque chose de dur. Comprenant immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, il se retourna, toute la lubricité du monde dans ses yeux, un immense sourire empli d'obscénités défigurant son magnifique visage, alors que l'hyperactif était rouge comme une tomate, ne sachant plus où se mettre. _Qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et j'ai pensé qu'il avait un magnifique visage ? Au secours, qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ?! _

OoOoOoOo

De son côté, Klaus se sentait d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'il aurait bientôt ce qu'il voulait, et ne doutait même pas que Derek ait déjà fait son choix. Naturellement, quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur, sa haine et sa rage lorsqu'il découvrit que son prisonnier adoré s'était échappé. Et comme la porte n'avait pas été défoncée, il avait en toute logique était aidé par quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Il laissa sortir tout ce qu'il avait, et manifesta sa vengeance par un long cri rauque, plein de rancœur. Il prendrait sa revanche !

OoOoOoOo

Pour éviter d'être plus longtemps dans cette état cocace, Qtiles se leva rapidement, sans même prêter attention au loup vicieux à ses côtés, qui tentait par tous les moyens de le retenir, et dont la force, dûe à sa carrure imposante et son ADN lupin , était bien supérieure à celle du corps frêle qui se débattait avec efforts mais sans succès. Stiles réussit à frapper le loup à un endroit stratégique, bien qu'il laissa une de ses parties réagir au contact de la peau chaude et nue de celui-ci, et fila sous la douche, les joues en feu, avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Et regrettera sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il la prit froide, et durant une bonne heure, même s'il criait de temps à autre à cause de la température, ce qui révéilla définitivement Peter. Celui-ci, toujours aussi plaisantin, fit voler la dernière pièce de tissu qui retenait son membre et, sans un bruit, se glissa sous la douche, encerclant Stiles. Ce dernier hurla à s'en rompre les poumons, et le lycanthrope, satisfait de son effet, se plia en deux de rire, gorge déployée, la première fois qu'il riait autant de sa vie, surtout depuis la disparition de son neveu, qu'il oublia presque un court instant. De ce fait, il lâcha sa proie qui se hâta de sortir et d'enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille, avant de quitter la chambre. Au moment même où une autre personne, arrivée tout juste à l'improviste, était montée en entendant ses cris de détresse. Stiles s'emplafonna en plein dans le corps musclé du nouveau venu. En relevant la tête, il rougit, puis, sans réfléchir, se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier. Qui, bien qu'il fût étonné de tant d'affection, répondit tout de même au calin, même s'il bougonna et ne le tapota pas dans le dos comme l'adolescent le lui faisait. Peter était plutôt réservé, surpris, heureux, et en même temps légèrement irrité par le comportement de Stiles, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas à n'importe qui qu'il offrait une longue, très longue, trop longue marque d'affection, c'était quand même à Derek hale !


	12. Blessé

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Derek, si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te retrouver, enfin ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Puis, s'avisant qu'il était fusillé du regard par quatre yeux grognons, qui en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de sa déclaration, il se ravisa.

Enfin, je veux dire, tu _nous_ as manqué. Tu es l'Alpha, après tout, non ?

Rouge comme une pivoine, il se tut, reprenant son souffle et se détacha – enfin – du loup qu'il serrait toujours très fortement dans ses bras depuis qu'il l'avait vu, plusieurs minutes plus tôt, avec tendresse et désespoir, comme s'il allait partir, comme s'il _lui_ échapperait. Derek le repoussa et, époussetant son impeccable veste en cuir habituelle, il dit d'une voix forte.

Tu ne m'as pas manqué, Stiles.

Blessé, Stiles s'enfuit en percutant le loup à l'épaule, qui grogna en retour, mais avec moins de vigueur qu'à l'accoutumée. Il comprit, trop tard, qu'il avait offensé le jeune hyperactif, qui s'étant sans nul doute fait un sang d'encre pour lui pendant tout ce temps. Et comment il le remerciait ? Il le traitait comme un être inférieur ! Il se maudit d'être parfois aussi stupide. Regardant Peter dans les yeux, silencieux depuis le début, repassant dans sa tête tout ce qui venait de se passer, il lut dans son regard qu'il devait s'excuser auprès du garçon. Et tout de suite. A contrecœur, il le rechercha à travers tout le manoir, sous l'attention toute particulière de toute sa Meute, qui bien évidemment n'avait pas perdu un mot de leur conversation, et avait bien vu les pleurs sur le visage rouge de Stiles, lorsqu'il s'était précipité dehors en courant, partant en trombe avec sa voiture. Ils n'acceptait pas qu'on maltraite l'un des leurs, et surtout lui, le seul qui était le plus faible, mais aussi leur allié le plus précieux. Les sacrifices qu'il avaient faits, le nombre de fois qu'il les avait tous aidés. Notamment Derek. Alors, si en plus, c'était l'Alpha le responsable, mauvaise manie qu'il faudrait un jour lui faire passer, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Vu la tension qui régnait dans la maison, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus palpable, nul besoin à quiconque de parler. Derek savait qu'il avait mal agi, mais cependant, il ignorait totalement où Stiles avait pu aller se terrer. Scott eut pitié de lui, et l'emmena à l'écart.

Surtout, ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui t'ai dit où le trouver, compris ? Tu n'auras qu'à mentir, et dire que tu l'as cherché à travers tout Beacon Hills, et qu'avec un peu de chance, tu l'as vite trouvé. Il te croira, parce qu'il ne voudra pas croire que tu lui as menti, et aussi parce qu'il sait être clément avec ceux qui font le premier pas vers lui. Et, en plus, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, alors, crois-moi, ce n'est pas le moment où il aurait envie de t'envoyer bouler, sans te laisser une chance de t'expliquer, juste pour être seul, commenta Scott d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais Scott, vraiment, tu n'es pas obligé. Mais pourquoi ? Si je suis aussi monstrueux que vous le pensez, pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? A moins que ce ne soit pour me tendre un piège ? Rugit Derek, crocs et griffes sortis.

Derek, arrêtes s'il-te-plaît ! Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te ferai ça. On n'a peut-être jamais été inséparables comme des frères, ni souvent d'accord, mais je fais partie de ta Meute, maintenant. Je me suis soumis à toi, tu es mon Alpha, et je dois te protéger, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Quant à ce que tu crois, comment peut-tu dire une chose pareille ?

Vous m'avez revendiqué comme Alpha, et même si je ne suis pas aussi fort, rapide ou puissant qu'un « vrai » Alpha, j'en ai néanmoins les principaux pouvoirs. Et un Alpha peut communiquer par télépathie avec sa Meute. C'est comme une sorte de sixième sens, un instinct de survie parfois. C'est comme ça qu'un Alpha a le pouvoir sur ses Bêtas, les contrôle. C'est ce « lien d'asservissement ». Et c'est comme ça que chacun sait où est qui dans la Meute, ce qui s'y passe. Ce pressentiment, voilà d'où il vient. Et je peux lire les pensées des jumeaux comme s'ils me les écrivaient.

Cesse de te tracasser pour cela, tu sais bien que ce sont des idiots, qui ont traversé des choses, mais ils t'ont eux aussi accepté comme leur Alpha, et t'obéiront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, je te le promets. Ils pensent des choses qu'ils regrettent ensuite, ils sont comme ça, ne t'en soucie pas. Et maintenant, pour en revenir au sujet principal, Stiles est au cimetière.

Au cimetière ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il peut bien faire au cimetière ?

Ça fait aujourd'hui 10 ans, jour pour jour, que sa mère est morte. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Mais quel abruti je suis ! Ça explique son comportement. Je dois lui parler, merci Scott.

En effet, et de rien, c'est un plaisir, affirma Scott.

Le regard surpris du loup le força à développer un peu ce concept qui lui semblait si inconnu.

Stiles est mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, et j'ai vu comment il était lors de la mort de sa mère, puis à tout ses anniversaires. Il a besoin de réconfort. Et il a besoin que vous vous réconciliez. Et même si ça ne se voit pas, je t'apprécie et je te considère comme mon ami.

Avant qu'il ne flanche devant lui, Derek quitta le manoir, essayant d'adopter une certaine contenance, sans voir le sourire satisfait de Scott.

OoOoOoOo

Salut maman, c'est moi, bon anniversaire. Enfin, ce n'est pas un événement heureux, mais au moins, c'est un bon prétexte pour venir te voir, non ? Tu es contente ? Tout va bien, j'espère ? Je t'ai apporté tes fleurs préférées, des roses blanches, cultivées dans ton jardin comme chaque année, comme tu le faisais. Et j'ai préparé tes biscuit préférés, des brownies au chocolat blanc.

Une larme roulant sur sa joue, il ajouta, en caressant le marbre froid de la pierre tombale.

Je t'aime, maman, et tu me manques. Tu sais, je me suis disputé, avec ce garçon, tu sais, Derek Hale. Encore. Oui, tu as raison. J'aimerai que tu sois là, pour lui botter le derrière, il saurait qu'il ne doit pas se frotter à moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à le détester, même quand il est méchant. Tu crois que... ? Non, laisse tomber !

Il reprit sa respiration quelques secondes, ses larmes continuant de couler en abondance, sans qu'il ne les essuie. Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Stiles.

Et maintenant, j'entends des voix, dit-il en se levant et se retournant.

Derek, fit-il en voyant le visiteur. Puis, se remémorant la scène dans la chambre de celui-ci, quelques heures plus tôt, il reprit d'une voix méprisante, entre ses dents : Derek ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Je te cherchais.

Et pourquoi ? Et comment m'as-tu trouvé d'abord ?

J'ai sillonné la ville pour te dire à quel point je suis sincèrement désolé.

C'est bien gentil, mais c'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? De toute façon, toi et moi savons que tu recommenceras bien vite. Alors, j'en ai marre de tes excuses.

Je sais pour ta mère. Je l'ignorais. Je suis désolé.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement, ce qui manqua d'arrêter celui de Derek, et le jeune homme partit dans une crise de pleurs incontrôlée, à genoux, le corps tremblants de tout ses membres. Derek se rapprocha doucement de lui, et instinctivement, le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Stiles sourit, enfin heureux qu'il ait fait le premier pas, et quel pas ! Il se laissa bercer, en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait pour Peter quelque jours auparavant, à cause de ce même loup. Décidément. Ce moment magique dura plus longtemps qu'il ne le crut, tout deux emportés dans un lieu intemporel, sans se soucier de la notion de l'heure qu'ils venaient de perdre. Il était cependant temps de rentrer. Mais avant cela, Stiles voulait régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toutes.

Derek, je peux te poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois ?

Des mois ? Je t'écoute.

Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai voulu organiser une fête avec toute la Meute, et où tu m'as violemment projeté contre un mur, avant de t'enfuir dans la forêt ?

Un grognement approbateur de la part de son interlocuteur l'incita à continuer.

Et bien, j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'as prit, ce qui s'est passé ce jour là.

Tu ne sais donc pas quel jour nous étions ? Lui demanda Derek d'une vois étrangement calme, quoiqu'un peu vibrante.

Non, enfin si, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'était une date différente des autres.

C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ma famille, déclara-t-il enroué.

Puis ses larmes ne purent être retenus, et bien qu'il ne le voulait pas, il pleura dans les bras de Stiles, fortement accroché à lui, comme une ancre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à pleurer.


	13. Souvenirs et Confessions

Désolé pour cette très longue absence, pour diverses raisons, dont je vous prie de m'excuser. Je ne posterai plus du coup qu'un chapitre par semaine, désormais, afin de ne plus être surmené, pris et de court et de perdre à la fois l'imagination, le temps et l'envie d'écrire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu et me pardonnerez, que ça n'influencera pas votre lecture et que vous continuerez à me suivre, sans me maudire de préférence, s'il-vous-plaît, merci. De plus, je tiens tout de même à dire, sans offenser personne bien sûr, que je serai vraiment content que d'autres me mettent un peu plus de reviews, car j'ai l'impression de ne pas plaire à beaucoup. Voilà, je voulais juste le dire, et j'espère que personne ne m'en voudra, le but n'étant pas de vexer.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews qui font si plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de vraiment axer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages principaux. Et il y aura aussi des relations amoureuses, toutes entre hommes (et qui seront très complexes !).

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon/ma bêta, qu'il/elle me le dise en MP, svp, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut pleuré, il se releva, et regarda Stiles dans les yeux.

Tu sais, quand on m'a appris pour la mort de ma famille, j'étais encore au lycée, avec mes sœurs. Tout s'est enchaîné ensuite. J'étais amoureux de Kate, et elle m'avait trahi, et je ne pouvais même pas me venger. Puis mon oncle a tué ma sœur, et il est tombé dans le coma. J'ai été brisé à ce moment là. Alors, ce jour là, quand tu as voulu organisé une fête, et que je voulais rester seul pour les pleurer, comme chaque année, j'ai vu rouge. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi coupable que lorsque je t'ai fais ça. Et j'aimerai que tu me pardonnes Stiles. Tu fais partie de ma Meute, et même si tu n'es pas un loup, tu es parfois encore plus utile. Et même si je ne le montre pas, je t'apprécie beaucoup, bien que tu parles trop à mon goût.

A cette dernière phrase, les deux rirent. Puis ce fut au tour du jeune de se confesser auprès de son aîné.

Quand ma mère est morte, d'une très longue maladie, encore inconnue à ce jour, qui l'a détruite lentement, lui causant à elle comme à nous mille douleurs, à l'hôpital, j'étais à l'école. Mon père avait refusé que je prenne plus de retard, car je n'avais pas quitté un instant son chevet, refusant presque de me nourrir. Si je le faisais, c'était pour rester plus longtemps à ses côtés.

Et ton père ? Demanda Derek, véritablement intéressé et profondément peiné.

Mon père ? Je crois qu'il s'est plongé dans le travail pour oublier. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi peu. Quand il me voyait, c'était toujours pour hurler que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais jamais pour me réconforter. Je devais l'assister, car il s'était noyé dans l'alcool, et même lui donner à manger devenait une tâche que je devais accomplir pour lui si je voulais être sûr qu'il ait quelque chose dans l'estomac. Il ne s'est pas occupé de moi pendant toute une période. J'allais seul sur la tombe de ma mère, je n'ai jamais su s'il y était allé, ou s'il y va toujours, je le pense, oui, mais sans moi. Je n'ai jamais demandé à y aller avec lui, car lui non plus ne m'a jamais emmené.

C'est terrible, mais je pense qu'il est temps d'oublier, de panser nos plaies et de ne plus en parler.

Je le pense aussi, affirma Stiles. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est oui. J'accepte tes excuses, espèce d'idiot.

Les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras une dernière fois, s'accordèrent pour ne rien répéter de leur petit moment ensemble, et allèrent rejoindre les autres au Manoir. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent un visiteur. Que Derek reconnut.

OoOoOoOo

Grand, mince et musclé, les cheveux et les yeux bruns, le même costume noir, son sauveur se tenait juste en face d'eux. Et il semblait malheureux, troublé, contrarié, bref, tout cela et même plus encore. Derek s'avança et lui tendit sa main, en un bonjour respectueux presque trop étrange pour lui. L'homme serra sa main fortement, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de parler.

Je vois que vous vous êtes vite remis de votre enlèvement, et j'en suis heureux.

J'ai l'habitude, mais merci quand même. A ce propos, peut-être pourrai-je un jour connaître vôtre nom.

Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. On vous traque, et on ne cessera de s'en prendre à votre Meute, et à tous ceux qu'ils chérissent, tant que vous n'aurez pas accepter _sa_ proposition.

Je saurai les défendre, mais je refuse de faire partie de sa Meute.

C'est bien dommage, pour vous surtout ! J'aurai été enchanté d'apprendre à vous découvrir, vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi terrible que Klaus. Je laisse parler et j'écoute, je n'enlève pas, je ne mutile pas, je ne tue pas sans raison apparente, juste pour le plaisir. Et surtout, je ne suis pas, en mon for intérieur, détruit émotionnellement.

Je veux bien que nous discutions, surtout si ça peut sauver ma Meute, mais j'aimerai au moins savoir comment vous vous appelez. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une requête si exigeante, non ? D'autant que ce serait un peu le minimum si nous voulons converser ensembles.

Je le conçois, vous avez raison, mais avant que je ne vous dévoile mon identité, promettez-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir ni de vous attaquez à moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne puisse pas me défendre, au contraire, je préfère vous prévenir de suite que c'est plutôt vous qui le regretteriez, mais disons que je ne veux pas rentrer inutilement dans un combat, et ce costume m'a coûté une fortune.

Pourquoi m'en prendrai-je à celui qui m'a délivré ? Répondit Derek, amusé par la désinvolture de son interlocuteur. Mais je jure de ne rien vous faire.

Très bien, répondit l'autre, visiblement soulagé. Je suis le frère aîné de Klaus, le « patriarche » Mikaelson, Elijah, pour vous servir.

Derek vit rouge à la mention de celui qui avait osé menacer sa Meute. Sans le souhaiter, il ne parvint pas à maîtriser sa transformation, qu'il ne voulait à priori pas refréner. Il se jeta sur celui qu'il considéra alors comme son ennemi, du moins potentiel, et se retrouva...face au vide. Le Vampire, vieux de plus de mille ans, avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, des réflexes plus développés et une vélocité bien plus importante que le très jeune loup. Qui grogna de fureur. Face à rien. Dépourvu. Démuni. Désarmé. Mais toujours aussi enragé. Elijah, lui, ayant paré le coup, avait bondi et s'était retrouvé derrière le lycanthrope. Le neutralisant au moyen de ses bras, dans son dos, il mordit sa gorge et goûta son sang lupin.


	14. La Guerre est déclarée !

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

* * *

Au lieu de le vider de son sang, Elijah ne fit couler qu'un mince filet, dont il s'abreuva à peine, puis attendit, manifestant qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal et de le saigner à blanc, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, totalement vidé de son précieux liquide vital. Abasourdi, Derek ne tenta rien, et comprenant qu'il ne s'opposerait plus à lui, Elijah se retira lentement et prudemment, gardant toujours un œil sur lui, au cas où il tenterait une feinte. Ce qui n'arriva pas, puisque le lycanthrope était bien trop sonné pour cela. Le vampire mordit son poignet et le lui offrit.

Tenez, buvez, le sang de vampire ne vous est pas nocif, et il vous remettra sur pieds.

Je vais bien, merci, dit Derek en le repoussant, plus gentiment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis un loup, n'oubliez pas, et presque un Alpha, je guéris tout seul, je n'ai nullement besoin de votre aide, merci de vous en soucier.

Derek, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Bien au contraire, je dirai même que nous avons un ennemi en commun et que, de ce fait, je suis votre meilleur allié et atout. Je ne cautionne plus les actions de mon frère depuis mille ans, depuis qu'il est ce qu'il est justement. Nous avons essayé, mais il est têtu et imbu de lui-même, et quand nous avons essayé de l'arrêter, il nous a planté une dague dans le cœur et laissé pourrir durant des décennies dans un cercueil, dans un vulgaire entrepôt, et ce, de nombreuses fois. Aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus et je dis que cela suffit. Alors, êtes-vous prêt à m'aider, pour prendre votre revanche et assurer la paix et la sécurité dans votre Meute, pour chacun d'entre eux ? Ou préférez-vous mourir lentement, non de ma main, mais de celle, plus terrible encore, de mon insupportable et presque indestructible frère ?

J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix mais que ce soit bien clair : à la moindre entourloupe, je vous tuerai.

Vous pourrez toujours essayer, même si je ne vous garantis rien, mais vous avez ma parole de Mikaelson.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, alors tenez-vous en à votre promesse et je verrai ensuite si je peux ou non vous faire confiance. Et maintenant ?

Maintenant ? On s'occupe de mon frère.

OoOoOoOo

Klaus ! La Meute est en sécurité désormais, et la Chasseuse n'est plus, dit Tyler.

Merveilleux, mais où est mon Alpha ?

Quoi ? Il s'est échappé ? Comment ?

Si je le savais, je ne te le demanderais pas, idiot ! S'énerva Klaus.

Il ne peut pas s'être enfui, c'est impossible !

Et pourtant, la preuve en est là, dit-il narquoisement en montrant de la main la salle vide.

Alors, il a dû rejoindre sa Meute, c'est sûr, je vais le retrouver. Mais pour avoir pu s'échapper, il n'y a qu'un moyen : il a été aidé, et par quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

Maudit Elijah, je te replanterai ce poignard dans le cœur et tu croupiras à jamais dans ta boîte. Trouve-moi Derek, et ramène-le moi le plus vite possible. Je m'occupe de mon frère.

A tes ordres, Klaus.

OoOoOoOo

Tu es sérieux, Tyler ? Demanda une voix féminine, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Je suis désolé, Caroline, mais tu le sais bien, on n'a pas le choix.

C'est ce que toi tu crois. Mais moi, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. Tu connais Klaus, tu sais comment il est. C'est un malade, un fou, un psychopathe, asocial, et surtout, au contraire d'Elijah, lui ne tient jamais ses promesses. Quand tu ne lui seras plus d'aucune utilité, pour ce que tu as fait, il te tuera, mais d'abord, il te fera longuement souffrir, comme il l'a fait pour ta mère.

Justement ! Cria-t-il en serrant les poings. Je t'aime Caroline, je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours. Je veux éviter qu'il te fasse du mal, alors, si pour cela, je dois à jamais être son toutou, je le serai, pour te protéger, car tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux finir mes jours à tes côtés, et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive le même sort qu'à ma mère. J'ai déjà perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, et désormais c'est toi, cette personne. Si tu venais à disparaître, je ne m'en remettrai pas, jamais.

Oh, Tyler, moi aussi je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin. Mais dans ce cas, vas voir Elijah, supplie-le de te pardonner, essaie même le chantage si ça peut aider. Parle avec ton cœur, il t'écoutera, car lui est humain. Dis-lui tout, et il comprendra, j'en suis sûr. Implore son pardon et demande-lui de nouer une alliance avec toi, pour renverser Klaus. Et moi, de mon côté, je m'occupe de rassembler tous nos amis de Mystic Falls ici, en secret, pour nous aider.

Klaus le saura, tu le sais bien, il sait toujours tout, et quand il le saura, il nous tuera tous, dans les pires souffrances.

Certes, mais quand Klaus le saura, Tyler, il sera déjà trop tard pour lui, car il n'aura jamais ce que nous tous avons : des amis, des alliés.

Prie pour qu'il en soit ainsi et que tu aies raison alors.

J'en suis sûr, crois-y, aies la foi, et tu verras. Klaus n'a rien et n'est rien, et bientôt, il ne sera plus...du tout. On va le détrôner, le destituer, et s'il persiste...on va le tuer.


	15. Entre Négociations et Jalousie

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

* * *

Tyler Lockwood, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite si impromptue ? Demanda Elijah. Si tu cherches Klaus, il n'est pas là.

Elijah, je sais qu'il n'est pas là, et d'abord, ce n'est pas lui que je cherchais, mais toi.

Moi ? Répondit le vampire, surpris.

Il faut que je te parle, dit Tyler, sans préambule.

Et de quoi ? Je suis tout ouïe.

J'aimerai contracter une alliance avec toi.

Une alliance ? Avec moi ? A quel sujet ? Et surtout, contre qui ?

Et bien...hésita l'hybride.

Je vois...Mon frère, n'est-ce-pas ?

On ne peut plus le laisser faire, je t'en prie, ne refuse pas mon aide, tu en as besoin, et tu le sais. S'il apprend que c'est toi qui a libéré le lycanthrope...

Alors, c'est ça. Tu vas faire chanter un Originel vieux de plus de mille ans. Es-tu fou ? N'ai-je pas une réputation suffisante ?

Elijah, je ne compte pas te faire chanter, ni dire quoi que ce soit à Klaus, que tu acceptes ou non. Si tu refuses, dis-le moi de suite, s'il-te-plaît, qu'on en finisse. Et si je peux te demander une dernière faveur, en échange de mon silence, ou de ce que tu veux, ne dis rien à Klaus, je t'en prie.

Vois-tu, Tyler, je n'ai pas l'intention de protéger Klaus. Je veux le stopper, au contraire.

Tyler en fut scotché et ne répondit rien. Elijah, amusé et satisfait de son petit effet, sourit chaleureusement.

En effet, je ne peux tolérer plus longtemps les agissements de mon frère. C'est pourquoi j'ai déjà demandé que la Meute de Derek coopère. Et je tiens d'ailleurs à te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour eux. Sans ton aide, ils seraient probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Derek et Caroline, en retrait depuis le début de la conversation, ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise le premier, car il sut enfin qui était son mystérieux auxiliaire, et la seconde, car elle n'avait jamais pensé que son petit-ami puisse autant se soucier d'un inconnu et de sa famille.

Même si j'ignore pourquoi tu sembles aussi attaché à eux, je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'était un ordre de Klaus. Et même s'il m'avait ordonné de ne rien faire, je l'aurai tout de même fait.

Par pur esprit de contradiction ? Demanda Elijah.

Non, pour porter secours à mes pairs, répondit Tyler.

Et bien, c'est très généreux de ta part alors. Mais, si tu me permets, sans vouloir te vexer, ne sommes-nous pas ici pour discuter d'une trêve ?

En effet, c'est le cas. Je présume donc que tu es d'accord. Et sache de notre côté, nous aussi avons demandé un peu d'aide.

Ah oui, le questionna le vampire, en arquant un sourcil.

En effet, il semblerait que nous ayons plus d'un ami à Mystic Falls, qui soit contre Klaus, et aimerai voir le tyran puni.

Dans ce cas, nous pouvons considérer que l'alliance est conclue, j'imagine. Sachez juste que le premier qui nous trahira, qui qu'il soit, mourra douloureusement et lentement de ma main, est-ce clair ?

Il me semblait même qu'il était inutile de le préciser, répondit Tyler. Je dirai même que je m'occuperai tout autant personnellement du cas du traître.

Parfait ! Conclut l'Originel.

Oh, Elijah, une dernière chose, ajouta Tyler.

Laquelle, l'interrogea-t-il.

Nous aurons également de l'aide autre que de Mystic Falls.

Et d'où je te prie ?

De la Nouvelle-Orléans.

OoOoOoOo

Peter était resté frustré que l'arrivée de son neveu l'ait totalement éclipsé de l'esprit de celui qu'il considérait de plus comme un ami...très intime, voire son compagnon, même s'il ne savait pas comment s'il pouvait réellement utiliser ce terme. De ce fait, il avait décidé de se venger, en en faisant baver à Stiles. Et pour lui, cela signifiait : le conquérir. A tout prix. Par tous les moyens. Il lui avait demandé de venir, après sa conversation avec Derek, car il savait ce que signifiait réellement cette journée pour le jeune hyperactif. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude inquiéter plus que cela ses amis, en leur faisant par de ses sentiments, quand il avait mal. Personne ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, et il avait si souvent pris l'habitude d'enfouir ses plus secrètes émotions au plus profond de son cœur, qu'il en avait fini par les bannir complètement et les oublier définitivement. De ce fait, même si ce jour le blesser, la date anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, il n'en ferait jamais paraître à qui que ce soit. Et Peter n'était pas dupe. Si tout le monde, Derek comprit, avait cru que Stiles allait mieux après leur entrevue, c'était parce que l'adolescent le voulait. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Lui seul au moins savait qu'il se sentait encore mal. Car l'adulte avait agi ainsi après la mort de sa sœur, et il continuait d'être ainsi. Et personne ne l'avait jamais percé à jour, depuis tout ce temps. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, Stiles arriva. Voyant la larme du plus vieux commençait à couler au coin de son œil rougi, et rouler sur sa joue, il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, s'assit lentement sur le lit moelleux où l'attendait l'ancien Alpha, l'écrasa d'un doigt, et le réconforta du mieux qu'il put en lui frictionnant le dos du plat de sa main et le rassurant avec de douces paroles, comme ce qui devenait une habitude entre eux deux, pensa Stiles, lui arrachant presque l'ombre d'un timide sourire.


	16. Révélation et Trahison

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé, encore. Je ne voulais pas que tu me trouves dans cet état, tout allait très bien, jusqu'à...commença Peter.

Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en fiche, je suis là maintenant, et prêt à t'aider autant qu'il le faudra. Mais dis-moi tout, s'il-te-plaît. Jusqu'à quoi ?

Jusqu'à ce que je pense à toi. Je t'ai demandé de venir, parce que je ne suis pas stupide, et encore moins aveugle. Je sais très bien que, même si tu fais tout pour le cacher, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu souffres, et c'est normal.

Stiles s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains, rouge – de colère ou de honte? – et son dos fut lui aussi parcouru de frissons et de tremblements.

Stiles, ça va ? Demanda Peter, légèrement angoissé.

Je crois...que je suis en train de faire une crise de panique, répondit le garçon, en larmes, et respirant difficilement.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser ou à inspirer calmement. Il se sentait lentement glisser. Il n'avait plus envie de combattre, c'était trop dur. Et pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs ? Son père se tuait au travail en ce moment-même, tandis que son meilleur ami coulait des jours heureux avec sa nouvelle petite-amie. Non, il devait se ressaisir, il avait Peter à ses côtés, prêt à tout pour l'aider. Maigre consolation cependant. Quels que soient ses pouvoirs, il ne pourrait rien contre cela.

Stiles, essaie de penser à autre chose, à quelque chose de beau, de plaisant.

Je...n'y arrive...pas, articula-t-il péniblement.

Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix, pardonne-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Stiles le regarda de façon ahuri, le regard rivé dans le vague, et pourtant fixé dans les magnifiques yeux de Peter, s'y perdant, s'y noyant littéralement. Bouche-bée, il cessa quelques millièmes de secondes de respirer et de réfléchir. Suffisamment pour que Peter l'embrassât. Juste un chaste baiser. Mais qui eut l'effet escompté. Stiles se retira lentement, les yeux embués, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Il s'était calmé. Et avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, le pensait-il. Car, comme Peter, lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle était la nature de ses sentiments pour lui. Mais il était sûr d'une chose au moins : à partir de cet instant, Peter était plus pour lui qu'un ami. Restait juste à déterminer ce qu'il était réellement.

OoOoOoOo

Klaus ? Appela Tyler.

Que me veut-tu encore, espèce d'incompétent ? Demanda celui-ci, plutôt agressivement.

Derek refuse pertinemment de se soumettre à toi. Il reste avec sa Meute, faisant l'impasse sur l'insulte qui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Dans ce cas, il l'aura cherché. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura, et encore moins mon frère. Il aura ce qu'il veut : la guerre !

Tyler manqua de s'étrangler, avant de poursuivre.

Il demande de te voir, ce soir, dans la forêt, juste toi et lui, sans personne, en privé. J'ignore de quoi il veut s'entretenir, mais il souhaite que ça reste privé.

Comme si c'était lui qui posait ses conditions. Pour qui se prend-t-il ?

Peut-être pour l'Alpha de la ville, c'est ce qu'il est après tout, non ? De plus, c'est toi l'étranger, celui qui a envahi sa ville tranquille, pour imposer ta loi. Tu ne devrais rien exiger, mais plutôt faire profil bas et aller le voir. Qui sait, peut-être veut-il faire une trêve.

Très bien, j'irai, claqua Klaus, mettant fin au débat, mécontent. Et quand est-il de mon cher frère ?

Elijah, je ne comprends pas ?

Où est-il et que fait-il ?

Il est introuvable justement.

Alors, quand je le verrai, je le ferai souffrir encore plus, avant de mettre fin à ses jours...définitivement.

Tyler était pris entre deux feux : d'un côté, il avait peur que Klaus mette réellement à exécution sa menace, ce dont il était parfaitement capable et de l'autre, il se sentait amusé, car en théorie, ce rendez-vous ne devrait pas très bien se passer pour l'hybride. Et le contrarier, lui qui si souvent était trop craint et respecté pour cela, le remplissait de joie, et lui mettait du baume au cœur. Après tout, c'était comme une petite revanche sur lui, pour l'obliger à être son esclave parfaitement docile et le priver de l'amour de sa vie.

OoOoOoOo

Flash-back

Alors, on fait quoi maintenant, demanda Derek, sur les nerfs.

On fait ce qu'on a dit. On attire Klaus ici, et on lui fait un sermon, en lui demandant de cesser immédiatement ses agissements. Le connaissant, il va s'en prendre à tous ceux qui seront face à lui. On pourra le menacer, mais ça ne fera que le faire rager et l'amuser encore plus. Alors, on devra se battre, et là...

Elijah se tut un moment, et sortit de la poche de son costume un poignard en forme de croissant de lune en os, puis reprit.

Ce couteau contient le pouvoir de nombreuses sorcières sacrifiées. Rassurez-vous, je n'y suis pour rien. Il a déjà été utilisé une fois contre Klaus, mais il ne le verra pas venir, non seulement parce qu'il croit qu'il a été perdu ou détruit, et aussi parce qu'il ne s'attendra pas à ce que ça vienne de la seule personne qu'il croit encore de confiance : moi. Alors, si c'est moi qui le piège, il ne verra pas le coup arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Super, le plan est en marche alors, espérons juste que personne ne soit blessé, ou pire, sinon, un certain vampire pourrait goûter de mes dents, répondit sarcastiquement Derek.

Alors qu'il allait répondre malicieusement, Elijah fut interrompu. Par une nouvelle visiteuse.

- Alors, comme ça, on essaie de piéger Niklaus. Et bien, même si c'est fou, j'adore. Je suis juste vexée que vous n'ayez pas pensé à m'appeler plus tôt, la fête s'annonce géniale. Au fait, je me présente, je suis la charmante sœur de Klaus, Rebekah.


	17. Un Tourbillon de Sentiments

Peter ? Appela Stiles, en claquant des doigts devant l'ex-Alpha.

Oui ? Répondit-il laconiquement.

On doit parler, je veux parler, s'il-te-plaît.

De quoi, demanda-t-il innocemment, feignant ignorer totalement de quoi l'adolescent voulait parler.

Sérieux ? Tu le fais exprès, pas vrai ?

Puis, ayant vu le sourire si humain éclairer le visage de son voisin, il reprit, tout en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui, bien sûr, ne lui fit strictement rien.

Tu es vraiment un idiot. Bref, il faut qu'on parle Peter, et tu sais très bien de quoi. Du baiser bien sûr, ajouta-t-il, comme si cela était l'Évidence même.

C'est fou ce que tu peux être incroyablement pénible des fois, Stiles. Tu veux vraiment briser quelque chose d'aussi magique ? A moins que...

Il ne put finir tant il fut peiné, et retint un sanglot difficilement. Ce que remarqua Stiles justement.

A moins que quoi, Peter ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. Comment veux-tu que je t'aides autrement ?

Ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu peux le dire si tu veux, je le vois en toi de toute façon. Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, ne culpabilise pas, je refuse, pas à cause de moi. C'est normal après tout, chacun sa vie, tu es amoureux de Lydia, et deux hommes ne peuvent être ensembles. Et je suis un monstre, et...

Et fermes-là ! tu veux ? lui demanda simplement Stiles, avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut bien plus intense et passionnel que le premier, plus encore que celui qu'avait échangé Stiles avec Lydia. Il l'interrompit à regret quelques secondes, pour s'expliquer.

Tu es lourd, Peter, sache-le, avec ton moralisme et tes idées préconçues. De plus, il semblerait que tu crois mal, et tu n'es pas un monstre, pas à mes yeux. Et enfin, je ne suis plus amoureux de Lydia. Plus depuis longtemps. Plus depuis toi. Je sais maintenant ce que j'éprouve pour toi, Peter. De l'amour, Peter. De l'amour. Je t'aime.

Puis, il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec encore plus de passion.

OoOoOoOo

Alors, demanda Klaus, puis-je enfin savoir ce que l'on me veut ?

C'est simple, répondit Derek, arrivé juste à ce moment-là, nous voulons que tu quittes cette ville, avec tes hybrides, et que tu n'y remettes plus jamais les pieds, sans faire d'histoire, bien sûr.

Mais ne serait-ce pas mon Alpha, Derek Hale ? Quelle heureuse et déplaisante surprise en même temps.

L'heure n'est plus à la plaisanterie, mon frère. Je t'en prie, écoutes-nous, l'implora Elijah.

Et pour couronner le tout, voilà mon adorable traître de frère. Alors quoi, tu vas te venger en me plantant une dague dans le cœur, comme je l'ai fait à de si maintes reprises ?

Pas exactement, vois-tu, mais l'idée est la même. D'abord, je vais te laisser une dernière chance.

Rêves toujours, mon frère. Je resterai ici tant que je n'aurai pas ce que je veux !

Et pourquoi, alors que tu sais très bien que c'est peine perdue ?

Pour me défendre, pardi. A ton avis, pourquoi le voudrai-je sinon ?

Te défendre ? Tu ne cesses de clamer, à tout bout de champ, et à quiconque veut bien l'entendre, que tu es l'hybride Originel, et que nul ne peut te tuer. Alors, de qui ou de quoi as-tu peur ? Oses braver la mort en face, pour une fois, et soit courageux !

Courageux ? C'est toi qui me parle de courage, alors que tu n'as pas hésité à te cacher derrière ton salop de père, en me laissant pour mort !

Klaus avait touché un point sensible, et il le savait. Comme pour chaque membre de la fratrie Mikaelson, et plus particulièrement pour son frère et sa sœur aînés, la simple mention de leur père, le vampire chasseur de vampire, le bourreau qui les avait traqués, poursuivis pendant un millénaire, sans leur accorder la moindre seconde de repos, même quand ils semblaient avoir trouvé le bonheur, les faisait sortir de leurs gonds, les mettant dans une rage inimaginable, impensable, leur faisant faire des choses parfois irréfléchies. Il en jouait. Elijah s'était rapproché de lui, et avait sorti son arme, prêt à la planter dans le cœur de son frère, pour mettre fin à ses mauvaises actions. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps : ayant prévu le coup, sachant que son frère était désormais dans le camp ennemi, il avait anticipé l'attaque, et ayant sorti son attirail de vampire, Klaus mordit la gorge de son frère. Au contraire de celui-là, qui avait déjà fait le coup précédemment à Derek, Klaus ne fut pas doux : il le mordit jusqu'au sang, et le laissa pour mort, avant de s'en aller. Il ne vit pas l'ombre ramasser le couteau, ni le lui planter dans la poitrine, mais sentit bien la douleur. Il hurla et tomba, raide mort.


End file.
